This invention relates to recording and/or reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to such apparatus which is portable and relatively small and, preferably, is used with headphones for audibly reproducing signals that are recovered from a record medium. Specifically, the present invention is directed to an arrangement for use with such apparatus whereby the signals that are recovered from the record medium are selectively attenuated so that external signals, such as may be produced by a microphone, are superimposed onto the attenuated signals, are reproduced by the head-phones, and are easily comprehended by the listener.
In signal reproducing apparatus, such as portable magnetic tape playback devices, or central magnetic tape playback devices, head-phones may be provided to enable one or more listeners to listen to a reproduced audio program. While listening to this program, if a listener wishes to converse with another individual, he may not readily comprehend what is being said. If the listener does not remove his head-phones, the reproduced audio program interferes with his comprehension, and there is a tendency for the listener to raise his voice when attempting to converse with the other individual.
This problem is further pronounced if two listeners, both listening to reproduced audio programs via head-phones, attempt to converse with each other. Also, if the listener is listening to musical selections and wishes to sing along therewith, he often will shout in order to produce loud enough speech signals that he can perceive.
It is believed that the aforenoted problems can be overcome if the listener is provided with a control arrangement whereby the reproduced audio program is selectively attenuated.